Obsession
by KailaRosa
Summary: G/B -- T/P--> already together (even if it was suppose to be my character with trunks... well...) A full moon makes great change of event... what if there's an even idea in Bra's mind ? And why everybody is teasing Goten ? Gohan has a bad mouth ? FRYING P


Obsessions.  
BRA/GOTEN  
  
A/N: Hi I'm back ! I wanna thank everyone who review Slave 4 U, It was nice of u all. This fic is the sequel to my first one. I'll try to make it as good as the first one but I do not guarantee that it will :P I'll do my best to write it on impulse. And don't worry, I hope there will be only 10 chapters. Not much more.If you have ideas, write them to me, they're always welcome !  
  
Let the show Begins !!!  
  
** telepathy ** "Talking" *---------Begins dream End Dream ---------* /*Thoughts*/  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 1 ------- Change of attitude  
  
The day was hot, steaming, and Bra was sitting on the couch, waiting for the weather canal to announced how hot it was outside. She sighed and turned it, judging her own body was a good thermometer enough to tell her how hot it was.  
  
And after all, she was tired of watching the TV. It was totally boring, nothing interesting her. She had her man in her mind. Her Goten. Her Dark Warrior. He phoned her ten minutes ago, telling her he was going to train with his brother. She pouted at the thought.  
  
She wanted to see him !  
  
/* Guess I have no choices but to interrupted in their training ! */ smirked the girl, looking evil just like when his father had an idea.  
  
She ran upstairs and decided to look for something cool to wear, to give ideas to her man. He will be up for one hell of a surprise !  
  
***********************************************  
  
A blow. Another damn blow he was eating his morning. He had eaten more blows in ten minutes then when he was fighting with Trunks the first time they trained together ! It was definitively going wrong. Gohan looked at his brother from high in the sky, a smirked on his face, his hair shining golden and moving with the wind ( A/N : To die for.). He knew there was something wrong with his brother at the first punch he threw at him. Goten was so lost in his thoughts that he totally lost the train of time and fell on his butt. Gohan snickered, he would have never been affected by this blow ! Even when he was a 7 years old boy he was able to counter it back to Piccolo !!!  
  
"Goten !" screamed Gohan, "How come you can't fight well ? You look like you turned into a pussy cat !"  
  
"Shut up !"screamed the younger Son.  
  
Gohan, who were still smirking, float down and landed by his now standing up brother.  
  
"What's wrong with you today ? Don't you know that sparring is on both side ? I'm not here to kick your butt without you defending yourself. You can do better then that !" baited the Saiyaman. "What happened to you !?"  
  
"I didn't sleep well, are you happy !!! How, fight me." ordered Goten.  
  
"You dreamed of Bra ?"guessed his brother.  
  
The way Goten paled at the words gave him his answer. He had the right price.  
  
" I bet she was sucking you off." teased the older Son.  
  
"Fuck you !"  
  
"Not necessary to growl after me, little brother. I'm sure she was a good fuck. Well, with legs and a body like that, who wouldn't dream about fucking her brains out ? I wouldn't hurt her if she jumped on me one day."  
  
Gohan didn't have the time to continue, he was thrown on the floor by an angered Super Saiyan 2 Goten by a punch on his face.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that!!!!!!!!"  
  
The older one didn't have the time to reply. A blue trail in the sky appeared in front of his eyes. Goten followed the look of his brother, knowing perfectly to who this trail was belonging.  
  
Bra landed on the grass, smiling. She wore jeans and a baby blue light tank top t-shirt. She was absolutely stunning. She wanted to impress her man, now she had two impress by her. Like her father, she smirked.  
  
"Hey, what are you doin' guys ?" she asked in a small innocent voice.  
  
"Training." answered Gohan, smirking at Goten.  
  
He eyed Bra from head to feet, knowing it could make his young bro angry.  
  
/* I'm gonna kill him. She's mine !*/  
  
He had so primitive thoughts that he wanted to act on them. He wanted to beat his brother for teasing him and to take Bra in a run to claim her. He licked his lips in anticipation. How he wished to feel her body struggle with pleasure under him ! He held back the purr he wanted to vocalise. It wasn't the time. Tonight.  
  
"What's going on here ? I felt the tension when I was at home. Have you gone into a real fight?" she asked, making an angry face.  
  
"Goten is just angry. I kicked his ass today." grinned Gohan.  
  
Bra blinked twice. I never happened that Goten would be angry. Maybe the full moon in 4 days was the reason. She had to ask her father.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two, I have to go see daddy ! Ja ne!" she said going at Goten.  
  
She raised herself on her toes and put her arms around his neck. She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. She sensed one of his and grabbed her ass, leaning her completely against him so she could fell his arousal. Good Kami ! If it wasn't from Gohan, she would have love to make love with Goten right here, right now. She could feel his arousal, how hard he was. Mmm. If only she was older. She got out of his hold. She was beginning to feel horny as hell !  
  
She smiled at her boyfriend and flew off. She needed to talk to her father right now !  
  
"Well well ! It was quite beautiful you two ! Don't tell me you don't want to go after her. The way she was dressed up was saying 'Come here and fuck me'. "smirked Gohan, still sitting on the ground.  
  
"I don't have time for your pathetic babbling. I got to be ready."  
  
With that, Goten launched in the sky at his home, leaving Gohan surprised by his brother words.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I hope you like it ! Well. I'll write another chapter as soon as I'll have ideas for Vegeta and Bra's talk ! Well, in meantime, Review and Read ! Thanks !  
  
Kaila 


End file.
